


Sour

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [4]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Livejournal community vc_media. The titles of the drabbles are also the prompts for that week.</p><p>4 July, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour

"Naught but a few scrawny rabbits?"

Lestat ducked the blow reflexively. He was not quick enough to avoid the kick aimed at his upper thigh. His grimace held back a cry and behind him the dogs growled. Lestat quietened them with a gesture, turning to Augustin.

"And what have you contributed?"

Augustin regarded him with a sour countenance. "Useless bit of stuff. Get out lest I beat you bloody."

Dropping the brace of coneys where he stood, Lestat repaired to his chamber with his dogs. He stripped off his clothes, regarding the blooming bruise on his thigh with mild disinterest.


End file.
